Ezekiel Dune
= Interrogator Ezekiel Dune = "It's not myself you should be concerned of failing." -Ezekiel Dune "My eyes, my ears, my voice, yet I will be the last to admit I cannot exist without him." -Inquisitor Xerxas' memoirs For the most trusted man in the Xerxas collective, and the individual in charge of performing background checks on all new acolytes, little is known of Dune's own background. He is a man of few words, and they are never about himself. Plucked from the same Schola Progenium Xerxas trained at, it was the only logical choice for an Inquisitor looking for his first acolyte, Taken aback from his fierce loyalty to his new master, Xerxas quickly grew fond of Dune's unquestioning nature, carrying out orders precisely to the letter with little mess or loose ends to clean up. Such ruthless efficiency was something the blunt-force approach Xerxas lacked, and could rely upon Dune to perform all the subterfuge he ever needed. As Xerxas' sphere of influence increased, Dune's abilities were stretched thin, until they finally decided to form the Collective and induct new recruits, each Cell remaining separate and ignorant of the others. Xerxas was reluctant to use Dune's help in the first place, and having more people under his employ makes him extremely uncomfortable, but Dune proves himself time and time again at getting the work done with no backlash to Xerxas himself. As it stands currently, Dune is Xerxas' go-to man when he wants something done without anyone knowing. Once the deed has been outlined, Dune will assign a certain cell, or recruit a new one, for the purpose. New recruits are trialled by fire, the ones who fail are scrubbed from the annals of history, the ones who succeed are turned round and thrown back into the melting pot of acolytes at Xerxas' command. One day they may learn of their master's true identity or even meet the man in person, if they remain loyal to the Collective but more importantly, remain alive. Dune is an expert Interrogator and deducer, very little escapes his attention. He dresses plainly and is a master of hiding in plain sight, rumours circulate the Collective that Dune frequently shadows his own acolytes while they are in the field, making notes on their performance. Such diligence to his duty impresses (and intimidates) the new acolytes to work harder to gain the favour of the Collective. In battle, Dune is an explosion of light, sound and fury, using special photon flash ammunition, concealed remote controlled guns and lightning-fast reactions to distract and ultimately destroy his opponents. Alone, he is capable of appearing as several warriors, firing from different positions and debilitating his opponents with white-hot photon flashes and choking gas grenades. Survivors have returned to their masters to tell stories of the frightening, mystical opponent who could be in hundreds of places at once, and summon a thousand guns at a moment's notice. These survivors have never survived through luck or their own skill, Dune knows that sometimes a message is best sent by a living messenger, terrified out of his mind at the smoke and mirrors techniques available at Dune's disposal.